11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Takahisa Tajima
Takahisa Tajima (田島 賢久 Tajima Takahisa) is one of the protagonists of 11eyes. He is a young man who is a pyrokineticist - that is, able to mentally control fire. He is of the same grade as Yuka Minase and Kakeru Satsuki, but is not from their class. Appearance At school, he does not take regulations very seriously; he only wears the school coat over his red shirt so people knows which school he comes from. His casual clothes, however, is rather stylish. He wears a leather jacket with fur on the collar over his usual red shirt, sleeves rolled up. He has a S shaped necklace on his neck. He wears 3 rings on his fingers, two on his thumb and index finger of his right hand and one on the middle finger of his left hand. His belt is cross-shaped. He also wears a small chain on the right side of his thigh. Personality Often seen smoking. He is hot-headed, but also friendly on the other side. His first encounter with Kakeru was when he saw him and Yuka being bullied by two gangsters on the street. He played hero and went on saving them without any difficulties. He often teased Kakeru about how he was always surrounded by girls and called him 'Romeo'. He is also a pervert, which could have derived from Saiko. On the inside however, he is deeply troubled by the killing instinct that dwells within him, another personality which he refers to as "the demon". He fears that "the demon" will take over him whenever he is in a bad mood and cause him to kill everyone else. He also fell in love with Yukiko and even tried to have sexual intercourse with her but was chased around the city instead. In the anime, his character is quite different. His personality is somewhat brash and of a loner. Except for Yukiko, he acted unfriendly with everyone else at first. He does not smoke, but still likes playing hero, though. Biography In his childhood, he burned his father alive to save his sister. Both of them were adopted by the orphanage Ayame Garden. However, Takahisa ran away not long later, as he feared that someday he would burn his sister to death like how he burned his father. For survival, he had to steal food and got into many fights. His life of a street child ended after he met Saiko Akamine, who sympathized and adopted him. Takahisa grew up under the guardian of Saiko, but was unable to get rid of his old lifestyle and became a delinquent at school, which resulted in him having to repeat a year. He frequently gets into fights and usually returns with injuries, which later became even more serious wounds during the events of Red Night. Plot 'The Beginning' 'Red Night and Black Moon' Takahisa was first seen fighting on the street (with Yukiko cheering for him) by Kakeru and Yuka, but he was ignored as they didn't know each other. On October 1st, they meet again, this time face to face. While eating KFC, Takahisa saw Kakeru and Yuka being bullied by two gangsters and decided to save them. Yuka thanked him for saving them, but Takahisa said it was nothing and an 'ally of justice' (正義の味方 seigi no mikata) such as himself could never let any evil-doings pass by. After meeting Kakeru and Yuka at school for a second time, he began hanging out with them. At first it was for the sake of having fun with some pretty girls but later he was revealed to be someone who could also enter Red Night. He helped the gang fight the Black Knight Acedia. Later, he andYukiko encountered Invidia; even though they could not finish her down, their battle reduced her to a state where she could not properly attack or defense anymore. Also, Takahisa was the one that discovered the wall that prevents the escaping of the Red Night. 'Tragedy' 'Saiko's Death' On October 28th, the Black Knight Superbia decided to attack. However, she did not need Red Night come to meet the gang since she had not been dead like other Black Knights. She came to the academy and attempted to kill Takahisa, but Saiko sacrificed herself to protect him. Takahisa was too shocked to fight so Yukiko fought with Superbia instead. He held Saiko's body in his arms, witnessed her as she slowly died in his arms. Upon Saiko's death, he lost control of both himself and his power. He chased after Superbia and ended up destroying half of the city. When Yukiko found him, he had almost become mentally insane. Realizing that he could not control himself for any longer, he asked Yukiko to kill him. During the battle, he confessed his love to Yukiko. Yukiko managed to kill Takahisa afterward. 'Towards a New Future' 'After Story' Abilities *'Fighting skills:' before meeting Saiko, Takahisa lived as one of the street children and had to fight for survival. When he grew up, his past way of living gave him a habit of fighting and gradually, he became used to it, to the point that he could easily dispatch a thug with weapon while Takahisa himself had nothing but his fists. *'Explosive gadgets:' Takahisa is sometimes seen igniting gunpowder-filled cans to fight the Black Knights. *'Fire balls:' flames rise from both of his hands. He then throws these flames at his targets. *'Logi Fingers:' (ローゲ・フィンガー Rogge Fingaruzu) instead of wrapping his hands in flames, he creates small fire balls at the tip of his fingers, then rapidly throws those fire balls at his target. Yukiko gave this technique its name after she and Takahisa defeated Invidia. *'Massive Fire Ball:' he is only able to do this after he went berserk, probably because his emotions fueled his power. Each fire ball of this type is just as devastating as any magic spell of Liselotte. ,Trivia *When Takahisa is taken over, players can hear Lieselotte's voice echoing as he speaks. *In the 11eyes Original Drama track, instead of saying the gang's usual warcry "Tomo to Asu no Tame ni" (友と明日のために, lit. For my friends and for tomorrow), he says "Tomo to Erosu no Tame ni" (友とエロスのために, lit. For my friends and for Eros). *In the 11eyes OVA, Takahisa's power turned from blazing flames into small torrents of water. Relationships ﻿Yukiko Hirohara: She became Takahisa's love interest later during the story. On October 21, he called her on the rooftop to confess his feelings, but before that, Invidia came and attacked them and they ended up winning. Then four days later, he confessed his love for her. She rejected him, stating that she did not hate him, but she was just a murderer and should find someone else better. He then kissed her and made her feel better. As they were going to the club room with Saiko, Misao came and attacked. As she was about to kill Takahisa, Saiko shielded the attack and got killed instead. Takahisa went berserk and asked Yukiko to kill him. Once again, he tells her he loves her. She managed to kill him. After the red night ended, they became a couple (if Yukiko's route didn't get picked) and resume their love in 11eyes -Resona Forma- in Takahisa's after story. Ema Tajima: Takahisa is the older brother of Ema. He burned his father to death to save her and was put in an orphanage. Then he ran away, fearing that he would kill his sister and was under the care of Saiko. After the events of the red night ended, they were reunited as she enrolled at Niji High. Misuzu Kusakabe: The two don't get along well sometimes. Saiko Akamine: After Takahisa ran away from the orphanage, Saiko took him under her care, making her his foster mother. Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Fragments